Tabou
by Taz94
Summary: Regina Mills, Maire de Storybrook décide d'adopter une jeune orpheline, Emma Swan. Si seulement la brune avait su que cette fille était une délinquante et une détraqué sexuelle qui veut absolument la mettre dans son lit..
1. Chapter 1

Tabou

Regina Mills, Maire de Storybrook décide d'adopter une jeune orpheline, Emma Swan. Si seulement la brune avait su que cette fille était une délinquante et une détraqué sexuelle qui veut absolument la mettre dans son lit..

Chapitre 1 Mon orpheline délinquante

Regina Mills, 30 ans, attendait impatiemment l'arrivé de l'assistante sociale. Elle l'avait fait. Enfin. Dans quelque minute, la brune accueillera une nouvelle résidente dans sa demeure. La jeune Maire de la petite ville de Storybrook va offrir une nouvelle vie à une jeune fille orpheline. Malgré sa réputation de femme froide et distante qu'elle renvoyait à ses citoyens, Regina a toujours été une personne douce et aimante dans sa vie privée. Étant couvée, protégée et aimée durant sa tendre enfance et adolescence, elle souhaite donner de l'amour aux personnes qui étaient dans le besoin. Cependant, les démarches d'adoptions auprès des orphelinats furent long et compliquer, mais elle a tenue bon et a enfin réaliser un rêve qui lui était cher. La brune lissa sa jupe lorsque la sonnette annonça l'arriver des deux protagonistes. Soufflant pour se donner du courage, elle s'approcha de la porte et l'ouvrit doucement, en croisant les doigts pour que tout ce passe bien.

 _Que m'arrive t-il ? Je suis Regina Mills, Maire de Storybrook, pourquoi tant d'agitation_?

La porte grande ouverte, elle découvrit deux femmes, la première, une grande rousse, yeux bleu, habiller en tailleur crème et qui ornait un sourire. Et derrière, une jeune fille blonde, au yeux émeraude, les cheveux attachés, deux petits anneaux accrochés à ses oreilles, habillée avec un baggy noir, un T-shirt blanc serré, une veste et des Rangers. Celle ci tenait un sac de sport contenant ses vêtements et regardait.. la chute de rein de la jolie rousse !

Bonjour, je me nomme Merida, je suis l'assistante sociale d'Emma Swan. Emma présente toi à madame Mills.

Salut, grogna la blonde d'une voix roque, en détournant le regard du fessier de la rouquine.

La maire se présenta et fit entrer les deux jeunes femmes. Elle les conduits jusqu'aux bureau de la brune et leur pria de prendre place. Jetant son sac de sport, Emma s'avachit sur le canapé, tout en recevant le regard foudroyant de Merida, mais la blonde haussa les épaules et la défia d regard. Regina regarda la blonde avec une certaine crainte, elle commençait à redouter cette adoption, si cette jeune blonde était insolente envers son assistante sociale, elle le serai avec elle. Essayant de ne pas se focaliser sur cette peur. Après tout, elles se rencontraient pour la première fois, il doit s'agir d'un mûr de protection pour la jeune fille. Après quelque minutes de réflexions, Merida engagea la conversation :

Bien madame Mills, dans un premier temps, nous parleront de la situation d'Emma, son parcours dans ses différents orphelinats et dans ses foyers d'accueils et dans un second temps de sa scolarité. Ensuite, vous devrez apposer quelque signatures sur les docu-

Arrête tes conneries Merida, on en a rien à battre de toutes ces conneries d'histoires sur ma vie, j'ai 17 piges, fait la signer ces putains de papiers qu'on en finisse, ensuite dégage faire ta vie. Pendant ce temps j'en profiterai pour me faire la malle, aboya Emma avec une voix rauque.

Regina regarda la blonde, choqué par les propos tenus par la plus jeune, comment une jeune fille peut avoir un tel langage ? La vie n'a peut être pas été clémente envers la jeune blonde, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour manquer de respect à une personne, encore moins proférer des injures dans sa maison. Foi de Mills, elle fera changer le comportement de la jeune fille et lui apprendre les bonnes manières.

Emma s'il te plaît, ne recommence pas à faire des tiennes, madame Mills t'accueille chez elle, tu devrait t 'estimer heureuse que quelqu'un se soucis encore de toi et -

Rien à branler, c'est pas ma mère et elle ne le saura jamais. Vous me faites tous chier à vouloir me placer, j'étais très bien dans la rue, personne ne me disait ce que je devait faire.

Ça suffit Emma, nous ne reviendrons pas dessus, tu a été adopté par madame Mills, point. Et hors de question que tu recommence les fugues et tes trafiques avec les voyous ainsi que tes bagarres, c'est claire ?!

Tu peux crever la gueule ouverte j'm'en bas les couilles !

Blême, Regina se leva et marmonna qu'elle allait chercher de quoi étancher leur soif. Caché dans sa cuisine, la brune ne pu retenir ses larmes, mais dans quel situation elle s'était mise, elle venait d'adopter une délinquante, une teigne, une bagarreuse, et le pire de tout une dealeuse de drogue. Ne tenant plus sur ses jambes, elle s'effondra et laissa échapper un sanglot. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était offrir une chance à un enfant démunit, lui apporter de l'amour, de la tendresse, hors, elle se retrouve avec un démon au yeux émeraudes effrayant. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se relevant, attrapa le nécessaire et se dirigea dans le bureau. Elle posa le tout sur la table basse et servit les deux femmes. Merida accepta avec un sourire alors qu'Emma, elle, la fixa et croisa les bras. _Ça commence mal, se dit la brune_. Regina se rassit et attendit. La rousse reposa son verre et commença alors :

Que tu le souhaites ou non, nous parlerons de ta vie jeune fille, tu vas habiter avec madame Mills. Bien, commençons. Emma a été retrouvé abandonnée sur le bord d'une route alors qu'elle était née il a avait à peine quelque minutes. Des personnes l'ont retrouvé et on appelés les urgences. Emma a été transporté à l'hôpital, elle soufrait d'une hypothermie.

Mon dieu, murmura Regina, les larmes aux yeux en fixant la blonde.

Me regardez pas comme ça, grogna la blonde.

Emma ! Cria Merida. Après avoir été soignée, elle a été transporté à l'orphelinat de Boston jusqu'à ses 10 ou une famille d'accueil la récupéré. Cependant, Emma a commencer à mal tourner et à faire des bêtises. Elle a donc été renvoyée à l'orphelinat. Une seconde famille l'a accueillit mais après plusieurs visites surprises, nous avons découvert que le père de famille était violent et qu'il battait Emma et que celle ci avait fini plusieurs fois à l'hôpital. Après cela, nous avons décidé de garder Emma à l'orphelinat mais elle passait son temps à s'enfuir pour aller se battre et trafiquer dans les rues de Boston. Sa dernière famille d'accueil a été un véritable fiasco, Emma s'est battue avec le père de famille sans aucune raison valable alors elle a été retiré et incarcérée pendant un petit moment.

Ferme là, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Grogne la plus jeune.

Un lourd silence pris place dans le bureau de la brune, personne n'osait placer un mot. Regina détourna les yeux de la rousse et regarda la blonde. Comment peut-on abandonner un petit être tout juste venu au monde, comment la blonde en est venue à mal tourner et à faire de mauvaises choses ? Était-ce un appel au secours ? Oui, évidemment ce dit la brune. _Je jure de toujours prendre soins de cette petite blonde, de penser toutes ses blessures physiques et morales, je l'aimerai comme si je l'avais mise au monde_ , se dit Regina les larmes aux yeux.

Merida continua a parler de la vie d'Emma et de sa scolarisation, qui comme la vie de la blonde était catastrophique..

Emma de son côté regarda la brune, dans sa tête, tout n'était que perversion envers la Maire, cette jupe grise la moulais à perfection, lui faisant un petit cul magnifique, ce chemisier déboutonné l'excitait comme jamais, ses lèvres rouges et pulpeuses l'appelaient pour les violer et mordre. Finalement, ce séjour chez la brune ne pouvait pas être une mauvaise chose, Emma n'avait jamais vu une si belle femme, même si elle en a connut des masses. Dans son esprit détraqué germa une idée, folle mais tellement chaude. Elle voulait la brune, la mettre dans son lit, la baiser fort, très fort, l'entendre hurler son prénom. Oui, la brune l'appartiendrait et fera tout ce qu'elle veut d'elle. Même si celle ci deviendrait sa mère..


	2. Chapter 2

Tabou

Heu salut à tous, ça va ? Avant de lire ce nouveau chapitre, je tiens à remercier toute les personnes qui m'ont laissé un commentaire et qui ont mis cette histoire dans leur favoris, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. J'avoue que j'ai longuement hésité à poster cette histoire, étant donnée que vous avez-vous même constaté qu'elle est assez spéciale.. J'admets même que j'ai un peu peur pour la suite, je ne vais pas le cacher, j'aime, j'adore les rated M, ouais je l'avoue, surtout quand c'est sur du SwanQueen, mais qui n'aime pas ça ?! Je comprends que cette fiction ne plaira pas à tout le monde mais comme je viens de l'écrire, il s'agit juste d'une fiction alors, soyez pas trop perplexe, je dis ça mais ça fait bizarre d'écrire cette histoire ! Enfin bref, trêve de blabla, je vous pond la suite et je tiens à dire aussi, pardon pour mes fautes d'orthographes, si l'un d'entre vous est bêta, je vous solliciterai bien.

Juste avant, je réponds aux reviews (putain c'est trop cool ça, je pensais pas en avoir !)

Swanqueen17 : Merci pour ton commentaire, il me fait plaisir, pour te remercier, voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise !

Guest : Ouaip, Emma aime le sexe, contente que ça te plaise, mais attend, tu n'as encore rien vu !

Lily : Pour tout avouer, je ne sais pas comment je vais imaginer la suite pour Regina, c'est encore très flou, mais si j'étais à sa place j'hésiterai pas ! Nan plus sérieusement, tu verras que ça va se corser dans pas trop longtemps. Je ne peux pas tout te dire, sinon c'est plus marrant ! Merci pour ton commentaire !

Guest : Merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que ce second chapitre va te plaire.

Doudoune : Hey, intéressant ? Merci à toi, en espérant que tu ne vas pas être trop déçut par la suite. En tout cas je penses poster 1 fois par semaine, pour me laisser une petite marge. J'ai écris jusqu'au chapitre 5 mais je préfère me faire une petite réserve.

Guest : Voilà la suite ! Une semaine après mais la voilà !

Guest : Bonjour à toi Guest, j'ai lu ton commentaire et je peux comprendre que le terme de détraqué sexuelle te dérange, quand j'ai imaginé cette histoire dans ma tête, je voyais toujours Emma vouloir avoir des relations physiques avec n'importe qui et n'importe quand. Désolée si ça t'a touché. Actuellement, je ne sais pas si le cas Emma Swan va s'arranger dans ma fiction alors si tu sens que ça te dérange, je t'invite à ne plus la lire. Salut à toi.

Guest : Salut Guest, désolée pour l'attente, voilà la suite.

Lyly : Hey, salut, eh bien, peut être qu'Emma va réussir, peut être que non, en tout cas, je ferai durer le suspense ! Je tiens juste à dire, Regina est courageuse ! Ou bien peut être folle de ne pas céder à la tentation !

Rozaline38 : Bonjour, oui, la dernière phrase, elle me met mal à l'aise à moi aussi pour tout t'avouer.. Mais attends, c'est Emma qui l'a pensé ! Comment ça va se passer ? A toi de me le dire dans ta prochaine review !

Spooky358 : Salut, ouais, plus que tiré par les cheveux je dirai, j'étais pas réveillé quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire, m'en veux pas trop ! Regina apprivoiser Emma ? Aie, mais Madame le Maire à accueillit un fauve chez elle, ça va être un peu compliqué !

SQX10 : (bizarrement je te retrouve pas dans les reviews et pourtant j'ai reçut une alerte sur hotmail, c'est quoi le truc?) Merci pour ton message, je publierai une fois par semaine, ça c'est sure ! Je tiens à te remercier pour ton petit conseil que je mets en application ! Merci ton commentaire, il m'encourage à poursuivre cette folle fiction, tu casses des briques, aller, je te laisse lire la suite, à plus dans le bus !

 **Beaucoup de Guest, z'avez pas des p'tits pseudos, ça va être galère pour vous de savoir à qui sera tel message ! A au faite, je tiens à prévenir que c'est rated M pour la fin du chapitre, pour ne pas vous prendre en traite. Enfin rated M, voilà quoi, à vous de voir. Bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 2 Voyou perverse

Le silence revint lorsque Merida quitta la grande demeure de madame le maire. Debout face à la porte d'entrée, Regina se retourna et s'approcha de son bureau. Emma était toujours assise sur le canapé, les jambes étendues en face d'elle et regardait la pièce dans chacun de ses recoins. La brune s'adossa au chambranle de la porte et détailla la blonde. Ses long cheveux blond retenues par un élastique noir, ses petits anneaux aux oreilles, sa veste sur le dos, son T-shirt blanc moulant qui laissait deviner ses abdos sculptés à travers le vêtement, son baggy qui montrait la moitie de son caleçon, ses – Son caleçon ?! Regina fronça les sourcils, _vraiment ? Cette jeune fille n'a aucune féminité ?_ _J'ai accueillit un petit homme à la maison_ , pensa la brune avec un sourire. La brune continua son inspection, elle regarda les bottes de la jeune fille, ce demandant si porter des Rangers était normal pour une adolescente de 17 ans. De son côté, Emma avait très bien remarqué la brune qui la reluquait sans vergogne et profita de se moment pour s'imposer dans son nouveau chez elle. Elle sortie son paquet de clope de la poche de son baggy et l'alluma tout en savourant sa taf. Regina sortie de sa contemplation en découvrant les gestes de la blonde, elle s'approcha de la petite voyou et lui cria :

 **ARRETE CA, je ne veux pas de cette saleté chez moi ! Vociféra la brune.**

 **Du calme maman, je fais rien de mal, faut te détendre, répondit tranquillement la blonde en tirant une autre taf.**

Regina, choquée, fixa Emma. Maman, la blonde venait de l'appeler maman ! Se ressaisissant, la brune attrapa la cigarette, se dirigea dans la cuisine et l'éteignit sous les protestations d'Emma.

 **Putain mais tu fous quoi, ma clope, beugla la blonde**

 **A partir de maintenant, fini le tabac, et je n'accepterai aucun autres comportement de ce genre jeune fille est-ce clair ? Dit Regina avec autorité.**

 **C'est ce qu'on verra..**

Faisant comme si elle n'avait pas entendue, la brune proposa une visite de la maison à sa nouvelle fille. Une fois le rez-de-chaussez visité, Regina lui indiqua sa chambre. Emma sur le seuil, s'avance lentement. C'est la première fois de sa vie qu'elle a une chambre rien que pour elle, pas de putain de gamin plein de morve et de merde qui la fera chier, c'est son pieux, sa garçonnière, sa tanière. Ne perdant pas de temps, elle lança son sac et se jeta sur le lit, faisant grincer les ressorts. Regina regard la blonde faire avec un léger sourire sur le visage, heureuse de rendre heureuse la petite blonde. Se relevant, Emma fixe la Maire et lui demande :

 **J'peux voir ta chambre ?**

La brune, étonnée, acquiesça et lui montre.

 **Tu te fais pas chier avec ton lit King Size, ricana la blonde.**

 **Langage jeune fille, tu n'es pas dans la rue ici ! Lui répond la brune, énervé par le vocabulaire de la plus jeune.**

N'écoutant pas sa nouvelle mère, Emma s'allongea sur le lit de la brune. Se relevant sur le lit, elle dit finalement :

 **Confortable en plus, je viendrai souvent te rendre visite dans ton lit pendant la nuit, dit la blonde avec un regard pervers.**

Regina recula, effrayé par le regard de la petite. Comment osait t-elle la regarder de cette manière et lui faire des sous entendus de ce genre, elle était sa mère maintenant. Ne voulant pas perdre la face devant Emma, elle reprit une posture froide et la regarda avec assurance.

 **Tu dormiras dans ton lit tout les soirs jeune fille !**

Voulant jouer avec les nerfs de Regina, la blonde s'approcha d'elle tel un loup traquant sa proie, jusqu'à être à quelque centimètre de la brune. Emma sentie l'odeur de pomme que dégageait sa mère adoptive, elle était envoûtée, puis elle regarde ses lèvres d'un rouge sang qui appelaient à la luxure. _J'ai tellement envie qu'elle me suce la chatte avec ses putains de lèvres,_ pensa Emma, quel torture ça va être de vivre avec la Maire. Revenant à la réalité, la blonde s'approcha des lèvres charnues de la brune et lui murmura doucement :

 **Tu diras le contraire après que je t'aurai baisé comme une chienne, maman !**

Puis elle s'enfuit de la pièce pour retourner dans la chambre. Regina sous le choque, s'effondra et pleura à chaud de larme. _Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à Emma pour qu'elle soit aussi effrayante et détraquée,_ pleura la pauvre femme, elle se sentait démunie et seule face à cette adolescente rebelle et perverse.

Pendant ce temps, Emma déchargea ses affaires dans les placards mis à sa disposition et cacha quelques accessoires entre ses fringues, une fois le travail fait, elle s'autorisa un petit plaisir pour se détendre. Elle sortie un petit pochon de son baggy, l'ouvre et sort une petite barrette de shit. Elle effrita une petite quantité et le mis de côté, elle sortie une clope et une feuille à roulé. Elle cassa sa clope et mélangea le tabac à la substance et roula le tout. Une fois le travail fini, elle cacha son pochon encore plein de shit derrière la commode de son lit, ouvre la fenêtre de sa chambre et descendit jusqu'au jardin en face du porche de la demeure. Elle s'installa sur le massif de fleur, _j'm'en bas les couilles des tulipes moches, j'y planterai mon herbe de défonce !_ Et alluma son join, _quel bonheur, je l'attendais ce con._ Pour parfaire son moment de détente la blonde retira sa veste et déboutonna son baggy, le baissant jusqu'au genoux pour profiter du soleil. Ce que le petit garçon manqué ne vit pas, c'est que Regina se tenait au dessus d'elle, par la fenêtre avec une expression de colère mélangé à la peine pour cette petite jeune. Perdue dans un pays imaginaire et bien dans son corps, Emma s'endormit à la fin de son join.

Le soir venu, Regina prépara sa spécialité, des lasagnes. Les scènes de l'après midi tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, Emma, sa fille adoptive qui voulait faire des choses tabous et qui se droguait sous son toit. La brune avait l'impression d'avoir prit 10 ans en plus, comment gérer un tel problème, aussi grave soit-il ? Le Maire ne vie pas la cuisson passé et lorsque le minuteur sonna pour avertir la fin de la préparation du plat, Regina venait de finir de mettre la table et retira le plat du four. Les assiettes pleines, Regina se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée la boule au ventre. La petite délinquante dormait toujours sur le massif de fleur, le pantalon baissé et la main dans le caleçon. La brune la contempla, son visage paisible plein de terre, ses bras musclés, cette main disgracieuse dans son sous-vêtement et son pantalon bas sur ses chevilles. Regina fut attendrit par cette image de la petite blonde, ce petit être solitaire qui a tant souffert mais qui a un esprit dangereux. Ce petit être qui lui a fait des allusions douteuses. Chassant ses pensées sombres elle s'agenouilla sur son massif de tulipe ruiné, _je l'a punirai pour avoir massacré mes fleurs,_ et secoua doucement la petite.

 **Debout mon petit cygne, murmura doucement Regina.**

Elle lui caresse légèrement la joue et la tempe, retirant la terre qui barbouillait le visage ce qui réveilla la petite Swan. Grognant comme un animal sauvage, Emma se mit en position assise, regarda sa génitrice les yeux embués et se gratta le bas ventre pour se réveiller

 **Charmant Emma, la gronda Regina avec de gros yeux.**

 **Lâche moi la vieille, beugla la jeune.**

Madame le Maire se releva d'une seule traite, les larmes aux yeux et informa l'orpheline que le dîner est prêt, puis s'enfuit dans sa chambre. Encore dans le coltard, la blonde se relève, se secoue et entre dans la demeure direction la cuisine. Attiré par l'odeur des lasagnes, elle s'installa et engloutit l'intégralité de son assiette, _sacré cuisinière cette cochonne, je suis sure qu'elle est aussi bonne baiseuse que cuisinière,_ ne prenant pas la peine de mettre la vaisselle sale dans la machine, elle grimpa au premier étage et entendit des bruit venir de la chambre de sa génitrice. S'approchant tout doucement, elle colla son oreille contre la porte et écouta, un sanglot se fit entendre à travers la porte. Haussant les épaules, la blonde se dirige vers la salle de bain pour se décrasser, _rien à foutre de l'entendre chouiner, encore une bourge qui pleure à chaque réflexions, un vrai cul serré,_ se dit elle. Sous le jet d'eau, elle se mit a repenser à son plan de séduire sa « maman », ce qui commença à l'exciter affreusement. Emma descendit tout doucement sa main jusqu'à son sexe et se mit à caresser son clito rapidement et de son autre main, s'enfonça trois doigts en elle. _Putain Regina c'est bon,_ grogne t-elle, elle pinça fortement sa boule de nerd en ajoutant un quatrième doigt. Elle imaginait sa brune, nue devant elle, les jambes écartés, la chatte bien ouverte pleinement remplie par un gode, ses gros seins découverts et ses énormes tétons grossis par le plaisir, sa belle bouche suçant, léchant et tétant avidement un gode qu'elle tenait avec ses deux mains. Ne tenant plus face à son fantasme, Emma craqua dans un orgasme dévastateur qui la fit s'effondrer sur le sol de la douche. Une fois remise de ses émotions, elle se releva, se lava et sortie de la douche pour se vêtir d'un caleçon avant de se diriger vers sa tanière pour un repos bien mérité.


End file.
